Breaking Point
by The Lone Wanderer
Summary: Everyone reaches their breaking point. Zack Fair reached his in his sophomore year. However, can new friends, Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife help pull him out of it, or will they just drag him deeper?


**Don't even ask. I'm terrible and holding off from writing stories.**

**Another high-school fic, but realistic, unlike "Twilight".**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own FFVII**

--

_Tuesday, January 24th_

This was bullshit.

My dad decided to move once again, and now I had to start at an all new school tomorrow. Nibelheim High. Gaia I hated him.

My dad didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Why did we move right in the middle of my Junior year of high school, leaving all my friends behind? Because my dad didn't like the weather in Gongaga. What an asshole.

So here I was, rolling myself some marijuana to calm myself down for school tomorrow. I used to not be into drugs. I used to be a clean kid, who played football and aced all my classes. Then, in the spring of my Freshman year my dad decided to divorce my mom out of the blue, and the ass got custody of me. We moved in my sophomore year, and that's when it all went downhill. I quit football just to piss him off because I knew he wanted me to be a star quarterback like he was in school. Screw that. I smoke weed because I got into the wrong crowd after I quit football. My dad didn't even notice. Our house is so damn big that I can smoke freely with the door open and my dad wouldn't be any wiser. He doesn't even check on me.

Whatever. I slammed my textbook shut, slipping a hand underneath to catch the remains of the weed as it escaped from between the pages. I tossed it all into a plastic bag and threw it on my shelf, not even bothering to hide it. Remember, my dad doesn't check.

I grabbed my empty backpack and slid the textbook inside, glancing at the title as I did so. It was for Chemistry. Great, another class I can fail to piss off Dad.

My mom lived in Midgar, and even from so far away she at least called me whenever she saw my grades and asked what the problem was. I told her it was because she had to marry some other guy who didn't like me so I couldn't live with them. She would always tell me it was fine and I could live with them if I wanted to, but I didn't care enough to cause anymore strife.

I sighed, running a hand through my ragged black hair. I should just ditch school tomorrow, and hang out with my friends. Oh wait, they're all in Gongaga. Thanks, asshole dad.

Oh well. I had some applications I had to fill out for school tomorrow, but fuck that. I took a look at them before shoving them into my backpack as well. I could do them later.

--

_Wednesday, January 25th_

I walked into the kitchen, my backpack slung over my right shoulder. I grabbed a piece of toast sitting on an empty plate and stuck it into my mouth.

"Hey, Zack," my dad called. I rolled my eyes before turning to face him. He was holding some car keys and was wearing a big grin. "I got you a present for school." He tossed the keys at me and I grabbed them. The logo showed it to be a Mercedes. I threw them back at him.

"I'll ride my bike, thanks." He frowned at me, but I didn't care. I had my breakfast, the toast in my mouth, so I was good to go. I opened and shut the front door before my dad could stop me.

I didn't even ride my bike. I walked. The school was only a few blocks away so it didn't matter. I saw other kids my age walking down the street too. I figured they were heading to Nibelheim High as well.

The school was bigger than I thought, and students were piled on the front stairs, chatting and gossiping.

"Yo, you the new kid?" I turned my head and arched my eyebrow at the source of the voice. The first thing that caught my eye was fiery red hair that hung loosely around his eyes, not falling into them because of a pair of goggles that were strapped to his forehead. He had brilliant aqua eyes that were bloodshot. Another weed-smoker.

"Maybe."

The guy grinned at me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "The name's Reno. Let me be your tour guide around Nibelheim High, also known as Hell."

"Don't try to steal my wallet," I told him as I felt a hand lightly touch my back pocket.

Reno let go, pointed at me, and laughed. "You're good man. You're good."

"Thanks." I began to walk away from him and towards the front office, but he followed, calling after me.

"Yo! Come on man!" I stopped so he could catch up, and he flashed another grin at me as he pulled out his cellphone. "What's your number man?"

I smirked at him. "You're not getting my cellphone number."

"Hard to get, eh?" Reno winked at me. "Fine, here's my number. Rufus Shinra is havin' a party this Friday. I'll be your date." He slipped me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"You do know I'm not gay, right?" I asked, shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Neither am I man. I'm your new wingman though. There is gonna be some trim this Friday though, and shit man, the two of us, all right!" He raised his hand, palm open, waiting for a high five. I returned it, chuckling. Reno seemed like a pretty cool guy, and at least it was someone I could get along with in this hellhole. "Front office is the other way," Reno grinned as he pointing his thumb behind him.

I flipped him off as I passed him, and I heard him whistle behind me as I walked away.

--

Once I made it to the office, I slipped out of my backpack and placed my hands on the front counter, tapping my fingers lightly. There was no secretary, but I saw the back of a girl with long, silky brown hair that went halfway down her back. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander downwards just a little past the hair until they rested on her backside. I smirked. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that showed off her ass.

She clearly didn't care that I was there though, so I began to tap louder, hoping to get her attention. She began to move around faster, creating more noise around her to try to ignore me. I chuckled slightly at her. She didn't turn around.

"Heya," I said.

"What?" She asked, her eyes sharp and her nostrils flaring as she spun around. Her hair flew past her face and created a curtain that shielded her features, but I made out beautiful wine colored eyes.

I raised my hands in a defensive position. "Feisty aren't we?"

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, a piece of paper tapping lightly against her thigh.

"I just need to get my schedule and my locker number. I'm a new kid," I said, then couldn't resist adding, "but I wouldn't mind having you instead."

She rolled her eyes. "Gods. You're another of those assholes aren't you? Just trying to hit it and quit it." She spoke it so it was a statement rather than a question. I shook my head in response.

"Nah, just figured it'd get a rise out of you. Name?"

She brushed her hair out of her face to reply, and I finally got a good look at her. I'm glad I did. She was freakin' gorgeous. Perfect features, skin like porcelain. I felt my jeans getting tighter than I thought. I managed to keep my cool though. "Tifa. Are you Zack Fair?"

"The one and only." I grinned again. I grabbed a pen that was sitting in a small basket and began to twirl it as I spoke. "So, you know my schedule?"

"I have it," she said, pulling out a manila folder and setting it on the counter. I pulled the single paper out of it and looked at it. Just your normal classes: Science, Math, English, History; all boring stuff.

"So Tifa," I began as I continued to look at my schedule, "you look a little young to be working as a secretary, not to mention your attire isn't fitting for the environment."

"I'm an aid," she explained, sitting down and grabbing a pen herself as she began to fill out some forms. "Do you have the medical forms and information you were supposed to fill out?"

I lifted my backpack up and onto the counter, then unzipped it and let the contents spill out. The blank forms landed on top and I saw Tifa roll her eyes. "Fuck you. You know I have to fill these out?"

"As long as it's not me." I grinned at her glare as I raised up my hands in a mock defense. "Fine, how about I make it up to you."

"How?" she looked up for a moment before looking back down at the form she was writing on.

"One date."

"How about one no?"

"Go with me to Shinra's party?" This caught her attention. She stared at me warily as she spoke.

"How do you know about his party?"

"A little birdie told me," I smirked at her.

Tifa rolled her eyes at me again (it seemed to be her favorite thing to do). "Fine. Pick me up at six. Gimme your phone number so I can text you my address."

"Gladly." I grabbed a business card that was on a stand and flipped it over, scribbling my number on the back. "Here ya go!"

She gave me a charming smile as she took it and pulled out her phone, punching it in. "All right, well, I'll see you Friday Zack."

I grabbed my backpack and again slung it over my shoulder. "Later Teef!"

--

I was walking down the hallway when my phone vibrated. I yanked it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It read:

_your not getting my address zack. meet me at the school at 6. btw, your backpack is unzipped 3 Tifa_

I closed my phone and swung my backpack around just in time to see everything fly out of it and land on the floor. "Fuck me," I grumbled as I got down on my hands and knees. I wrinkled my nose as I got nearer to the floor. I could smell something bad, and I had to stifle my imagination so I could pick everything up without vomiting.

"Need any help?" I heard a quiet voice ask, and then I saw black sneakers and jeans wrinkle as knees bent to get down to my level.

"Nah, I got it," I said, quickly standing up. I brushed my pants off, stealing a glance at the guy who just tried to help me out. My eyes were drawn the shocking blond hair that stuck up in all directions, rivaling my own for unruliness. He stood up too, and I got a look at his face. His features were delicate, and I would honestly say he looked a little feminine, and I probably would have mistaken him for a girl if the hair was calmer and if the toughness that came with his features wasn't there.

"Cloud Strife," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Zack Fair," I replied, and I couldn't help but grin as I noticed the contrast in our names. Apparently he caught it too.

"Looks like we can't be friends, huh?" he asked, but the smirk he was wearing betrayed the joking manner in his words.

"Well, they do say opposites attract, right?" I joked.

"True." A pregnant pause followed, and I couldn't help but feel awkward as the two of us stood there, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Hey," I finally spoke, "do you know where room A112 is?" I asked.

"Huh?" He must have been daydreaming. "Oh yea! That's my English class. I just left to use the bathroom. Follow me!"

Before he could take a step though the bell rang. He froze, then grabbed me and sprinted to the bathroom. He threw the door open and stumbled inside, me following in a close second.

"The hell?" I asked as I grabbed a sink to regain my balance.

Cloud gave me a small smile. "You don't want to be in the halls when the first bell rings. It's a shitstorm." He turned away from me then to stare in the mirror, and I watched as he dragged a lone finger across his jawline, wincing when he made it about three centimeters away from his chin.

I ignored it, and instead made a joke. "You seem to be a better tour guide than Reno. Though of course, that's not hard, you haven't tried to steal my wallet yet."

"You know Reno?" Cloud asked, turning on the faucet and splashing a bit of water on his face.

"Kind of," I replied honestly. I shifted my backpack on my shoulder slightly to make it more comfortable. I took another glance at my schedule to learn that my next class was Chemistry, stationed in room A312. "Room A312 . . . I'm guessing it's the exact same room but on the third floor?"

"You're catching on," Cloud smirked at me. "Want a smoke?" Cloud asked as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"No thanks," I replied, waving my hand dismissively at him. He shrugged as he pulled out a lighter and lit the single cigarette he pulled out before taking a drag on it.

"Weed only guy?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

"Only to relax, or to piss off my dad."

"Ah, a rebellious kinda guy." I shrugged in response.

"Well, thanks Cloud. I think I'll be able to find my way now, well, is it safe to leave yet?"

Cloud took another log drag before he tossed it in the sink and ran the water, putting it out and creating a _hiss_ that was accompanied by smoke slowly filling the bathroom. "Come on, I'll show you where it is. My class is right next door. We better hurry, before the fire alarm goes off."

--

We were lucky, the fire alarm never did go off, and we made it to A3 without any issues. Cloud offered me a mint before he popped on in his mouth and went into his class, but I refused. I didn't need one, and I never cared for mints. The texture in my mouth always gave me shivers, but whatever.

Well, I had to admit, my first hour of school wasn't horrible. I made two friends and I was going with a hot girl to a party this Friday.

After I walked into Chemistry I realized I spoke too soon. Kinda.

--

**What's this? I made Cloud a bad ass and Zack the new student? What?! :P**

**Dunno when I'll update this . . . 5 multi chaps at once is a terrible idea, but I can't stop!**

**Next chapter I'll post is for "Twilight", just for OCV!**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Also, making this in the format of a journal (Zack's journal, to be precise).  
**

**-The Lone Wanderer  
**


End file.
